Reverend Leland Drury
Reverend Leland Drury (simply known as Leland Drury) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 live action film White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf. He is a malicious and greedy con man in preacher's garb who wants to force Lily Joseph's tribe to move by starving them so he can mine for gold. He is the boss of Mr. Heath. He was portrayed by , who also played Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2, Maxim Horvath in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Satipo in Raiders of the Lost Ark, Johann Tetzel in Luther, Lasombra in Hey Arnold! and Professor Jeffries in Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!. Biography Leland has blocked the migrating path of the caribou, so the Haida would move out of their land in search for food. When the Indian hunters would search for the caribou, he would capture them and force them under oppressive conditions to mine gold for him. Leland Drury is first seen at Moses' village, where he talks to Moses about moving his starving villagers. Moses tells that his grandfather has told him of how the wolf would help him restore the balance, but Leland insists to have him move before his people starve. Moses thanks him for his concern and Leland stares at him as he leaves. The next day, Henry and White Fang are knocked off into the river's current and Henry is saved by Lily. Meanwhile, White Fang was left at the river, but managed to save himself. As he makes his way through the wilderness to find Henry, White Fang finds a wolf pack that he follows for a short time. Henry ultimately refuses to join the Indians and continues his journey. Henry went back to the town and saw many starving people and Leland explains the poor state the town is in. After Leland learns that Henry wants to help the tribe return their caribou, he ordersHeath to assassinate Henry. Heath tries to take aim, but Henry's mule blocks his way, forcing him to flee. Later, Leland goes to the village to con Henry into going home by giving him gold, but Henry refuses and insists on finding the caribou. Leland confronts Henry and threatens him as White Fang begins to snarl at him. Leland then tries to pray for Henry, but Henry leaves. Leland then orders Heath to get the miners ready to stop Henry before he goes to Devil's Thumb. When the time of the hunting came, Henry, White Fang and Peter go to the forest with Lily following them. Henry and Peter then see the corpses of the hunters that didn't return. Henry accidentally steps into a trap set by the miners, resulting in a log to be swung towards him, but successfully evades it. Peter tries to cut down the corpse of the hunter, but White Fang comes back to warn them as a miner shoots at Peter. Peter distracts the miner and a chase is ensued until the miner fatally shoots Peter. Henry falls into a trap and the miner tries to shoot at him, but Lily shoots a fire arrow at him and the miner flees as the cannon explodes. When they arrive at their destination, Henry saw the path that blocks the animals. They went back and, they accidentally fall into a hole, which led them to the mining area. They knock the miner guarding the dynamite unconscious and get the dynamite that will open the path blocking the animals. They discover the hunters enslaved by the miners and that Leland is running the operation. Just as Reverend Leland is about to finish off one of the slaves, Henry stops him. Henry confronts him for his actions and Reverend Leland explains his motives to drive the Haida away. He offers Henry to mine with him, but Henry refuses and Leland pulls out his gun until Henry shoots him. Reverend Leland then orders his miners to catch him and a chase is ensued. Henry followed the sound of White Fang's barks and noticed an exit, but Lily sacrificed herself to the miners to give him time to escape. Henry sets the dynamite into the blockway, while White Fang defends him from the miners shooting at him. As Reverend Leland flees with Lily, Henry and White Fang flee as the explosion clears the path, freeing the caribou. Peter's spirit guides Henry and White Fang to Leland's location as they try to save Lily. White Fang jumps and attacks Leland, while Henry jumps on the wagon to rescue her. Henry unties Lily, and when the screw combining the horses and the wagon was removed, it separated the carriage and the wagon fell off a cliff as they both jumped off. Leland tries to rush to his gold as he climbs back up the cliff and is shocked to see the caribou running. He tries to escape, but trips over and the caribou stampede over him, killing him. Quotes }} Gallery Images Leland Drury.png White Fang 2 Myth of the White Wolf (1994)1.jpg|Reverend Leland trying to convince Moses to move before his people starve to death. Sad, isn't it.PNG|"Sad, isn't it?" Reverend Leland overhearing Henry.PNG|Reverend Leland overhearing Henry's plan to help the Haida tribe. Reverend Drury ordering Heath.PNG|Reverend Leland ordering Heath to assassinate Henry. 271506_full.jpg|Reverend Leland offering Henry gold to keep him from foiling his plan. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o1_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland discovering that Henry is gonna find the caribou. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o2_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland warning Henry not to go up Devil's Thumb. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o3_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland threatening Henry. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o4_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland offering to pray for Henry. ReverendDruryEvilStare.PNG|Reverend Leland's evil stare. ReverendDruryEvilGrin.PNG|Reverend Leland's evil grin. Reverend Drury shot.PNG|Reverend Leland shot by Henry. ReverendDruryVillainousBreakdown.PNG|Reverend Leland's villainous breakdown. White_fang_2_myth_of_the_white_wolf_1994_454x299_215223.jpg|Reverend Leland kidnapping Lily. Reverend Drury chased by caribou.PNG|Reverend Leland being chased by the caribou he had imprisoned. Reverend Drury's final moments.PNG|Reverend Leland's final moments. Reverend Drury's death.PNG|Reverend Leland's death. Videos Villain Defeats- Reverend Leland Drury (White Fang 2- Myth of the White Wolf)|The scene that led to Leland's demise Trivia *There was originally supposed to be a supporting antagonist named Adam John Hale, but the character ended up with a minor role. This is evidenced as the trailer briefly shows Henry pushing Hale against a wall. *There are a few hints that foreshadow Reverend Leland's nature: **When Moses leaves after telling Leland about how the wolf would save his tribe, Leland gives out a suspicious stare as he leaves. **When Henry comes out of Heath's store and sees the starving people, Reverend Leland comes out and looks at Henry while saying "Sad, isn't it?" as eerie music starts to play. **After learning that Henry wants to help the Haida tribe, he orders Heath to assassinate Henry. This indicates that he doesn't want him to ruin his plan. **When he tries to offer Henry gold, he warns him not to go up to Devil's Thumb, where the location of the caribou resides. This slowly reveals that he's hiding something from him and that he's the one who has been keeping the caribou away. *Reverend Leland's death slightly resembles that of Mufasa's death in The Lion King, which was released the same year as White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf. Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Deceased Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Starvers Category:Gaolers Category:Symbolic Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Jack London Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional